Even MIM Doesn't Know The Real Me
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: What if Jack frost wasn't really Jack frost? and is really alot older then even the first guardian, what are Youkai's, Slenderman's, the Creep's, NightLight's and MIM's place's in all of this chaos?. Jack frost-X-Laughing Jack MIM bashing.
1. Today Was Not Fun

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

ROTG-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to ROTG and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

~~-time 7:34am --place Santa's workshop meeting room ~~

?/Jack's pov

As i listen to the guardian's **chit--chat** in the mouthy meeting that i am forced to attend even though i would much rather be at home or anywhere else then here.

And just as Bunny and North start to fight ( **chit--chat)** about who has the better holiday while Tooth and Sandy try stop them, soon the sound of static begins to flood the room and as the static gets closer/louder the guardian's go into their fighting positions, i however am trying to stay calm while keeping up my appearance as Jack Frost.

Then when a very tall man appears in front of the me and guardians, he is a man with extremely long, slender arms and legs. He also has 4 to 8 long, black tentacles that are protruding from his back, and He is wearing a black suit, black dress shoes and a long flowing red necktie, His face is pure white and slightly ghostly, thus giving nothing as to his thoughts away, and he has no eyes, but he still looks straight at me with a sad/worried look on his ghostly white face.

And i run towards him ignoring the shouts of the guardian's to stay away/ get back here, i soon come to a halt in front of him as i say worryingly ; why are you here? ;.

I feel a soft push at my mind when i open my mind i hear a sad/serious/worried male voice say " **My little one i am so truly sorry, but we've searched from soon after you left for this place and the others are still searching, however i had to come here to get you, because your one of the only who can find them** " i hold my hook-staff tightly as he pulls out a all too familiar Teddy bear and a Hatchet that's just as familiar.

The air around the room begins to freeze quickly making the guardian's uneasy as I growl out coldly ; **WHERE** ; he holds out one of his hands to me and I waste no time in taking it as the guardian's try to stop me.

Just for us to vanish as they **almost** grab onto me, soon we reappear in the middle of Slenderman's forest i take off like a bullet towards where Laughting Jack is in the forest, when i find him i see A tall monochrome clown, He has long matted black hair fell over his shoulders and his black and white ringed eyes glare hatefully at the ground. His ringed clown nose stood out long. His attire consisted of black and white feathers sprouting from his shirt on his shoulders; his shirt was striped black and white, as well as his black pants, His arms extended past his knees and his razor sharp black claws are clawing angerly at blood stain burnt ground, his long Razer sharp fangs bared in a dangerous snarl, his black wolf's ears are pressed against his skull in anger while his long twin black wolf's tails are moving slowly in irritation.

As he kneels down by burn marks and some blood on the forest floor, i walk towards him and wrap my arms around him as i say ; Jack what happened to the kids while i was gone? i thought that Jeff was watching them for us while I at that dammed **meeting** and while you were on mission in Texas ;.

L J growl's dangerously at the reminder as he says ; he was and now nobody knows where he is ether ; i unwrap my arms from L J as i feel myself begin to transform into my real self/appearance to that of Jokla Frosti, my sex changes from that of a male to that of a female, my snow white hair grows past my lower back, my eyes turn from a ice blue color to a snow white color with a crimson red ring in the middle of my right eye and a sapphire blue ring in my left, both of them with a wolf's black slited pupil instead of a human's round, my human/normal-spirit's round dull teeth and finger/toe/nail's turn into Razer sharp fangs and _black_ / **white** claws, my human ears turn into snow white wolf's ears and my tail bone begins to lengthen then divides into two until it becomes two long snow white furred wolf's tails.

And my old blue hoodie and ripped tan faded pants, change into a long sleeve gray shirt with white swirls Sewn into the sleeve edges, the upper shirt callor, and the bottom of the shirt, and a pair of black pants with red swirls Sewn into the left pant leg and sapphire swirls Sewn into the right bottom pant leg, my clawed feet remain bare and my wooden hook/staff turns into a metal/steel death scythe with a silver dase and a long black blade, and a double bladed spear with the same coloring appears on my back.

I turn my gaze towards L J and Slenderman as i say ; let's get this hunt started shall we ; both of them nod their head's and the wind swirls wildly around me, at their answers my eyes turn a cloudy white color as i use one of my power's to see what happened to Jeff and the kids.

(normal pov)

(In the forest where the foolish and the stupidity brave die horrifying deaths, however this forest is also a safe place to those whom call it home, however today their Screams of delight are mistaken for that of fright, the mistake being with danger, fear, hate, pain, in the form of some spirit's.

Jeff the killer is chasing around his two young charges for the day as they scream happily as the three of them play a game of Killer's and Victim's (Cop's and Robber's but with knives, gun, weapons, etc) with Jeff as the Killer and his two charges as the Victim's, just as the Killer is about to catch his two "victims" a fireball fly's towards him making his two charges say his name in warning and shock.

But the fireball miss's as Jeff jumps out of way making it hit the ground thus burning it, however before Jeff can do anything else he hears the fearful screams of his two young charges, he quickly turns towards them only to see them struggling in the arms of a large male human fire spirit who says ; shh it's okay children this **freak** won't be able to hurt you ever again, not where he is going ; then no sooner does the fire spirit stop speaking, does he send another fireball towards Jeff.

However when he jumps out of the way this time the fire spirit throw's a snow globe with a loud shout of ; **the** **attic Santa's workshop! ;** Jeff see's what the fire spirit intention's are for him, so with a well zoned in throw of his own, Jeff sends his knife flying towards the fire spirit with yell of anger and a shout of ; **Let them go now! DAMMIT** ; his knife hits the fire spirit in the left shoulder as Jeff the killer is forcibly taken away by a snow globe to the attic of Santa's workshop.

The fire spiritkeeps his hold on the now frantic children even with the knife still in his left shoulder, as he pulls out yet another snow globe and says ; Mother nature's home for herself and her seasonal spirit's ; the fire spirit disappears with the children leaving behind a pool of his blood, burn marks, one of the boy's hatchet and the little girls teddy bear).

Jokla's pov

I growl out dangerously ; i know where the kids are and i well go **personally** to get Jeff back after the kids are safe, and **father** you are going to put up a ward around the forest and mansion to keep out **all** spirit's so that this won't happen again; Slenderman nods his head slowly confirming for me that my wishes were already on his to do list, and without another word we leave to go get the kids back.

unknown pov

I feel my little sister's hold on me tighten as M Nature sit's beside us, and as i glare hatefully at the fire spirit who ruined our game of Killer's and Victim's, i cut M Nature's **kind** words as i say calmly ; don't worry Lil-sis mama's gonna help papa stuff flame-head over there full **special** candy ; my little sister giggle's at my words , as M Nature says ; Special candy? what do you mean by tha-- ; i cut his words off once again as i smile darkly underneath my mouth gard and say ; **She's here** ; and no sooner do these word's leave my mouth does the beautiful site of mymy enraged mother come into view along with my father and grandfather who both look just as pissed off.

Jokla's pov

As i take the site of the two young children sitting next to Mother Nature, a little girl 8 years old in appearance/age/mind-set she has back length brown hair with black that fades into white near the end of her brown hair, her brown/black/white wolfs ears are pressed against her skull in fear, while her long brown/black/white wolfs tail is warped tightly her waist, her tearfully jewel green eyes are looking at me happily, and she is wearing a pink nightgown with some blood stains, her clawed feet are bare like my own.

I see no injuries on her so i turn my gaze towards the boy who is 11 years old in appearance/age/mind-set, he has longish rugged messy light brown with with that darkens into black, his face is mostly hidden behind his large grinning mouth guard, on top of his head in front of his light-brown/white/black wolfs ears are a pair of steampunk goggles with yellowish tinted glass, his brown eyes are filled with dark joy as he looks towards the fire spirit knowingly, his long light-brown/white/black wolfs tail is wagging slightly in happiness as well, he is wearing dark blue jeans, a long sleeve black turtleneck shirt, a slightly baggy green-ish gray hoodie, he has a pair of black shoes on his clawed feet and around his waist is a holster holding a wooden handled hatchet with a empty place for the orange handled hatchet in my hand, i sigh inwardly at that the fact that nether Sally or Toby are hurt.

As I throw my son's hatchet to him knowing that he'll catch it with ease, and i turn my freezing cold gaze towards the fire spirit and Mother Nature as i say coldly ; **for the creator's sake! what were you thinking you stupid fire spirit! kidnapping someone's children from their home! ;** i walk towards the fire spirit as i say chillingly ; Mother Nature do **not** interfere with this, for if you do you **shall not** like what happens next ; i ignore her gasp in favor of grabbing the fire spirit by the throat with my claws digging into his flesh until he begins to bleed quickly, as i pin him against the wall.

L J use's his claws to slash the fire spirit's chest open while making him scream even more as L J and i begin to stuff him full of L J's special candy and some of my ice snake's, and last but not least i **_slowly_** start to freeze his flaming hot blood then before the deep freeze reaches his heart i stop the chilling advance within a inches of his still betting heart thus making the fire spirit into a living ice scalper, much everyone's but Mother Nature's amusement.

My new art work begins to fade away from view as it goes to join the others underneath my lake, but I don't pay much attention to this as i walk towards Sally and Toby pull them both of them into my arms as I say tearfully ; i was so afraid that we were going to lose you both because of the stupidity of a single spirit ; i feel both my children hug me as well as L J who wraps the three of us in his long arms as he says ; beloved I'll take the kids back home with me ; i turn my head towards L J then i give him a kiss on the lips before I pull away from him and he let's me go as i give him the kids, before I leave for North's.

I send out a wave of my youkai telling Jeff that I'm here then i turn into Jack frost knowing that it well be easier to get into North's workshop, i take a deep breath before I open the sky light/window in the rooftop, wind sets me gently onto my feetin the meeting room however as i wait for Jeff to hurry up, the guardian's walk into the room and North is the who steps forward as he says ; Jack what happened earlier why did you leave with that evil monster so easily! ; at North's calling my father Slenderman a evil monster my nails dig into my palms drawing some blood, Bunny must have smelt the blood because he looks at me worried/curiously.

However just as Bunny is about to say something a battle cry rings out in the room, i close my eyes and wait for them to make the first move and i don't have to wait long, the air around me shifts slightly then i catch my attackers throat in my hand as they were about attack me head on, i open my eyes and i am not the least bit surprised to see Jeff starring back at me as he says ; hey Bitch! ; my eyes turn into their real color as I say coolly ; Brat don't hey Bitch me because your at **least** three hundred years too young for that right, and then there is the insistent from earlier that you were here almost the whole time! for and you did not inform me as too what happened **insistently**! ; Jeff now has a look of fear in his unblinking eyes i give him a cold smile as I say even colder ; **So i guess that means you Really want to help me make Red snowflake's** ;.

Jeff is now trying frantically to break free of my iron tight hold on him as i begin to drag him past the stunned guardian's and out of the workshop doors into the snowy night, and as i continue to drag him round by his now bloody throat in the snow Jeff says ; okay **okay** I'm sorry for **passing out** in the attic of that old man's workshop instead of telling you but **please don't ;** i notice that the guardian's followed me as i bring Jeff face to face with me still holding onto his bloody throat, and i say ; fine no red snow for **now** however i well be deciding upon your punishment when we get home is that **clear** ; Jeff nods his head quickly and i let him fall out of my hold into the snow.

But before we can leave Bunny hops in front of our path to the woods as he says angrily ; hold it mate you and that **freak** won't be leaving until we get some answer's ; i quickly grab onto Jeff's shoulder as he pulls out a knife and he says sadisticly ; **_so the fucking giant bunny rabbit still thinks he is higherhigher in the food chain ;._**

However before ether side can do anything a bright light shines, soon giving way to a brown eyed white haired man in a silver robs, at the mere site of him My hold Jeff tightens until my fingers are inside his flesh making him bleed out, but he doesn't pay any mind to it because he is so close to going into a rage in much the same fashion that i myself am already in, i look at Man in moon hatefully and at the guardian's coldly as i begin to sing with ny voice overflowing with raw power.

 **I will not make**

 **The same mistakes that you did**

 **I will not let myself**

 **Cause my heart so much misery**

 **you will not break**

 **The way i did, i fell so hard**

 **I've learned the hard way**

 **That you'll never let it get that far**

 **Because of you**

 **I never stray too far from the shadow's**

 **Because of you**

 **I learned to play on the other side so I don't get hurt**

 **Because of you**

 **I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**

 **Because of you**

 **I am afraid**

 **I lose my way**

 **And it's not too long before you point it out**

 **I cannot cry**

 **Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

 **I'm forced to fake**

 **A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**

 **My heart can't possibly break**

 **When it wasn't even whole to start with**

 **Because of you**

 **I never stray too far from the shadow's**

 **Because of you**

 **I learned to play on the other side so I don't get hurt**

 **Because of you**

 **I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**

 **Because of you**

 **I am afraid**

 **you watched me die**

 **you heard me cry every night in my sleep**

 **I was so young**

 **You should have known**

 **Better than to lean on me**

 **You never thought of anyone else**

 **You just saw your pain**

 **And now I cry in the middle of the night**

 **For the same damn thing**

 **Because of you**

 **I never stray too far from the shadow's**

 **Because of you**

 **I learned to play on the other side so I don't get hurt**

 **Because of you**

 **I try my hardest just to forget everything**

 **Because of you**

 **I don't know how to let anyone else in**

 **Because of you**

 **I don't remember most of my life**

 **Because it's been taken away from me**

 **Because of you**

 **I am afraid**

 **Because of you**

 ** _Because_ of _you_**

As my singing comes to a close i feel arms wrapped gently aroundme and i smell the scent's of candy, blood and smoke and i hear a rough male voice say gently ; let's go home everyone's waiting ; i nod my head numbly as continue to look at man in moon hatefully.

Even as Jack teleport's me, Jeff and himself home with his black smoke Jeff goes to report in with Slenderman then get medical help from Eyeless Jack, while Laughing Jack carry's me to our room for some much needed rest because today today was not fun **not fun at all**.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

 **I DON'T OWN THE SONG BECAUSE OF YOU IN ANY WERE, SHAPE OR FORM, SO THAT MEANS ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL OWNER!.** **EVEN THOUGH I DID MAKE IT TO WHERE IT FITS INTO THE STORY BETTER, BUT I STILL DO NOT OWN THE SONG BECAUSE OF YOU.** **SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I AM WAY TO POOR TO BE SUED!.**


	2. A NightShade's Memories

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

ROTG-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to ROTG and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

~~-time 9:34pm --place rooftop of Slenderman's mansion ~~

Jokla's pov

I look out at Slenderman's forest as i sit on the rooftop i can't help but remember the dream i had this morning.

( A small dark figure with long white hair in a low ponytail while the long white bangs freely flow though the wind, the small figure is holding a long gray wooden staff with a shepherd's hook on one end and shining dagger in the other end pointing towards a another dark figure who is holding a sword of shadows towards the other, as they both prepare to battle while a boy/toddler with brown eyes and white hair watch's smiling. the battle end's in a bright flash of light then when the light fades nether of the dark warriors are no where to be seen/found, leaving the boy/toddler alone as he continues to smile a rather crual smile ).

I feel myself shiver in disgust while my fur/hair bristle's in both rage and betrayal at my dream but for the older Creep's like Slenderman, his three brothers, L J, me and E J dreams of this kind **always** mean something, like memories, New powers, new victims, warning's for soon to be danger, etc. however for the younger generation of creep's like Jeff, Clockwork, Masky, Hoodie, Ben, Toby and Sally dream like this are meant to help them learn about things like their powers, where their first few victims are, etc. ( the ages start at oldest "Slenderman" and end st the youngest "Sally" ).

I am pulled out my thoughts by Slenderman as he says " **my little one what is wrong? "** i sigh tiredly as i tell him about my dream and after i am done he says " **i may not know what your dream is trying to tell you however i do know someone who already does, quickly go and get Laughting Jack, Toby and Sally then meet me in front of the mansion "** i nod my head as i stand up and run to find Jack and the kids. soon all three of us hold on to Slenderman as he teleport's us a long distance to where the one who knows what my dream means already.

When we arrive we are in a large garden in the middle of very large house with many different kinds of flowers, plants, tree's, fruit-plants/tree's however the most shocking thing about this garden is the large very ancient cherry tree on a island in the middle of a large lake, i see a woman leaning against the cherry tree she is a kitsune-youkai who looks to be 30 years old in appearance, and I see that she has elegant pointed silver fox ears with crescent moon and stud earrings in both ears and long silver back length hair, she is dressed in a plain but elegant gray/gray-purple/light-jade kimono her clawed feet barefoot, nine long silver fox tails and my eye's flickers to the long scar on her right cheek cutting though her twin blue/light-blue/black markings, her white and blue ringed eyes are locked solely Slenderman.

However before Slenderman can re-act the Kitsune female is flying towards him with open arms as she says happily ; Slenderkit! ; Slenderman catches easily her as he says calmly " **Kuu i am Slenderman not Slenderkit and as much as I would love to play Killer's and Victim's, but i can not because one of my children needs your help "** Kuu looks at L J, Sally and Toby but when she sees me her eyes take on a look of knowing as she pulls me into a hug while she says ; my kit of course I well help my grandkit with her creep-dream/youkai-vision ; i turn my curious gaze towards Slenderman but he just shakes his head telling me that he doesn't know how his mother/my grandmother knows about my dream without being told.

Grandmother presses her forehead gently against mine and i see my dream flash before my eyes, then when she separate's us i look into her eyes and I see anger, happiness, rage, knowing, hope, love and fear flash though wildly them however when I am about to ask her what is wrong she place's a clawed finger softly against my lips as she says ; you shall have your answers soon little one, However **nothing can be gained without first paying a price ;** .

At her words Slenderman steps forward ready to argue but his mother/my grandmother gives him a razor sharp look as she says dangerously ; **son** instead of trying to argue with this Kuu thus wasting what little time we have, now **_shut up_** and make yourself useful by going to get **that** package the one that you nor your brother's were not aloud to so much as touch ; Slenderman quickly disappears.

He soon reappear's with a long package wrapped in a faded sapphire blue silk cloth with Black/Red snowflake's and White swirls running along the edge's, Slenderman holds the beautifully wrapped package in front of Grandmother whom takes it carefully then she holds it out in front of me as she says calmly yet wisely ; **Little Lost Kit your payment for your wish is** **two weapon's for the only one that you have ever used and the memories that are your's by right, thus you shall be parting with the one on your back as well as the scythe in your left hand ;** i take the weapon from my back into my right hand then i put both the scythe and the onto the ground beside Grandmother.

She smiles sadly at me as i unwrap the package in her arms soon reveilng the very same long gray wooden staff with a shepherd's hook on one end and shining diamond dagger in the other end, however when I touch the weapon their is a bright flash of light and as my vision begins to darken.

I hear my memories instead of seeing them as the soft female voice says **; Oh my NightShade my little NightShade so beautiful in the cold winter's night, you are softer than Snowflake and** **much** **deadlier then a** **knife, but what shall you do when you are forced to become a Light in the darkness of night to become nothing more than a mere NightLight.**

 **And although you are so very young you are forced answer your new master's call to watch over their young spawn,** **and** **in return you are used, abused, beaten, and broken, just to fight unwillingly against your blood brother and die sealing him away but not before you vow revenge upon the one/boy who betrayed/broke your body, soul and mind**

The flow of my memories stop and i open my eyes soon reveilng that i am not were i once was because instead of Grandmother's garden, i find myself in a snowy forest of evergreens and pines trees, and as i walk though the forest i soon find my lake and as i get closer i see slightly frosted bushes all around my lake.

One Bush has flowers that are bell shaped dull purple with green tinges and faintly scented.this Bush also has green berries with some ripening into shiny black berries, the other bush has flowers that are about 1cm diameter, white with yellowstamens This bush also has shiny blackberries.

"The bushes are to two sides of the same coin that of life and death wait how do i know that?" at my thoughts i suddenly hear someone behind me say ; because my little pup one of them is your name sake and the other is that of your older brothers, while the one watching over them is that of my own name ;.

A clawed hand points to the tree line near my lake and i see bushes has flowers that are in loose clusters of 3–20, 1–1.5cm across, star-shaped, with five purple petals and yellow stamens and style pointing forward this Bush also has ovoid redberries, i turn my gaze towards the one behind me.

And I see a beautiful woman who is 30 years old in appearance, she has wavy waist length black/gray/white hair while her wolf ears are white/gray/black and her twin wolf tails are white/gray/black, she is wearing a black shirt with black pants and a dark purple trench with deep red swirls Sewn into the edge's and the end's of the sleeves, in her right clawed hand is a long redheart wood staff with a shepherd's hook on one end and on the other end is a razor sharp clear dagger and inside the clear blade is same flower with five purple petals and yellow stamens then vine made of low burning black flames starting from the flower and ending at the point of the hook, however it is her white amber ringed eyes that are strange to me because their looking at me filled with joy, hope, fear and love?.

However before I say anything she says gently ; you were forced by that boy to forget who i am who your brother is who your blood father was but more importantly who you yourself are, but don't worry my little pup i shall help you remember ; then i feel a soft kiss upon my forehead, suddenly memories of my first childhood come flying back to me.

After i walk though my past memories i wake up in her arms only to find to my horror that she is slowly beginning to dissolve into black flames that disappear soon after flying into the air and as she finally disappears completely i wake up in my grandmother's arms surrounded by my mate our pups and my adoptive father.

However before any of them can say anything to me as i look into my grandmother's white blue ringed eyes as i say coldly ; **where is she** ; i gain a knowing smile from her as she says wisely ; **you already know where she is** ; my eyes widen and i waste no more time as i silently ask wind to send me to where I need to go, wind happily helps me thus leaving behind four very confused creep's and a madly grinning Kitsune.

Wind gently sets me down near my lake but instead of heading towards my lake i walk though the snowy forest of evergreens and pines trees and as i walk forward i see and feel the staff in my right hand begin to change back into it's original form that of a long yew wood staff with a shepherd's hook on one end and on the other end is a razor sharp clear dagger and frozen inside the clear blade is the flower in which i was named after the bell shaped dull purple flower with green tinges then a vine made of icy white mist starting from the flower and ending at the point of the hook.

But i pay almost no attention to this as finally stand in front of a large snow covered cave with a barrier surrounding it thus making the whole cave invisible to everyone but those who stepped inside it's walls once before, i take a deep breath before I start to sing gently into the night.

 **Oh NightShade**

 **Blooming silently**

 **In the cold winter's night**

 **Only watered by the purest**

 **Of the moon's light**

 **Bringing** **traveler's** **from all walks of life**

 **Simply for a single taste**

 **Of your bittersweet illusion's**

 **Oh my dearest**

 **Black NightShade**

 **Would you be a dear and** **teach me how to feel true fear**

 **So that I keep my children near**

 **Oh my kindest**

 **Bittersweet NightShade**

 **Won't you so kind as to teach me**

 **Never to stray too far away from home again**

 **Oh my sweetest**

 **Deadly NightShade**

 **Are you sweet enough to teach me**

 **The last lesson that I have to learn**

 **For I fear that I won't**

 **Stay alive long enough**

 **To see the sun rise**

 **So NightShade**

 **Watered by the silver moon's light**

 **Won't you kiss me goodnight**

When I'm done singing i notice that the barrier is gone so without so much as a second thought I walk right into the snowy cave, i turn left then walk on then take two sharp right's then continue to walk on until I find myself in front of a wooden door i open it soon reveilng the same woman from my dream/memories.

She looks proudly at me as she says ; Atropa Belladonna (Deadly NightShade) i am very happy to have you back safely after so many years, now then well you introduce me to your mate, pups and the male who has adopted you? ; i grin happily as hold my left clawed hand out towards her as i say ; of course I well Mother just hold on tight, wind old friend well you take us back to the others ; my Mother takes my hand as wind sends us quickly away from the cave and towards the others.

And no sooner do we arrive am i tackled onto the ground by Toby and Sally as they yell together ; Mom/Mama ; i hear a familiar laugh and see L J walking towards me with a happy yet snug grin i stick my tongue out at him the kids share a look then quickly go hide behind their great grandmother while L J pins me even farther into the ground by my wrist's as he says in a wolf like purr ; so my beloved Deadly NightShade you want to play **That** game ; i growl playfully at the use of my real name then with black smoke and burning kiss we disappear to **play** our game in L J's Carnival, leaving behind four very knowing family members. ( Laughing Jack saw all of her memories though their mate bond, so he knows Jokla Frosti is really Deadly NightShade or D NightShade for short ).

B NightShade's pov

I watch with a knowing eyes as my daughter and her mate leave to **play** together even though D NightShade was going to introduce me everyone, but even though i was not mated to her or her older brothers father, i do know that what just happened is common thing for a mated pair to do but I choose to ignore this in favor of meeting my grand-pup's.

So i turn my gaze towards the two pups hiding behind the queen of youkai, demons, Creeps and spirits etc, and i say softly ; hello little ones I am called Solanum dulcamara ( Bittersweet NightShade) however because I am your mother's blood mother you can call me grandma if you want to ; they give me bright smiles as the queen takes them with her as the three of them wave goodbye, and i turn my gaze towards the male who adopted my pup as his own and what i see makes my heart almost stop.

Because i can see past the appearance he shows to the whole world i see a tall man who is my age in appearance, he has neck length white hair and he has 4 to 8 long, black tentacles that are protruding from his back, and He is wearing a black suit, black dress shoes and a long flowing red necktie, His face is pale almost pure white in color but when I look into his silver eyes filled with curiosity the world around me fades away.

As he walk towards me never once breaking his gaze away from mine as i say calmly with challenge coloring my voice ; tell me are you strong enough to not only live though my poisonous bite and **make** me submitted to you, but are you strong enough to protect me, my children, our grandchildren and the rest of the pack from the one who **forced** my pup to become that in which she is/was not, can you protect us from the **unfit** ruler of the moon ;.

By the time I am done speaking i already wrapped in his arms and tentacles protectivelly his lips pulled back in a dangerous snarl reveilng razor sharp fangs and he says " **yes i well protect you and the others until the i cease to exist, so don't cry anymore "** i feel him wipe away a tear as it falls down my cheek and I bite down on him where the neck and the shoulder meet and he does the same to me then the world goes dark as we walk though one another's memories. ( B NightShade can see Slenderman's soul form and the looking into the eyes with the world fading away is the sign of true mate's/soul mate's ).

Sanderson's pov

As the guardian's listen to Mother Nature tell us about the two children that one of her fire spirit's brought to her home, however when she try's to tell us about the ones who took them away she puts her hand over ber mouth in sickness and fear, however the scent's of her emotions flowing through the room are making me have flash backs of before I was a guardian.

A time of the Golden Daffodil and the Bittersweet NightShade that bore him two little NightShade's first a Black NightShade lastly a Deadly NightShade, however just when i get the rest of my past memories back i sense someone is going to take them away from me, i instantly fly to the other side of the room when I look back to where i was i see someone that makes my sand flash black because I see MIM with his hand out stretched to the spot where my shoulder was before I moved.

The guardian's and Mother Nature flinch as i make the only sound that they have ever heard me make, because I begin to growl dangerously as my form transforms from that my current one to that of my real one, my small height grows until I am as tall as North, my spiky golden hair lengthens until it reaches my upper back and the tips of my hair turn black, i feel no pain as large golden with black tipped wings rip from my back, soon my clothes change from the golden tunic into black pants and a black trench coat with a golden Daffodil on the back, my bare chest begins to hurt as my battle scars return, my eyes turn black with a amber ring in each eye.

I bare my sharp fangs at MIM as I feel my pine war longbow appear in my hand as i draw back on the string with a arrow made of my sand pointed at MIM as i speak my first words in over a thousand years ; I am **getting** back **My** son then i am returning him to his Mother and if you try to interfere i well kill you **Tsar Lunar XII** before you have the chance to **hurt** my **family** again even though **my** daughter has the right's to your **pathetic** soul, after all you must be punished for your **crimes** against **Her,** the family of death flower's as well as **many** others, but **fear** not **unfit** ruler of the moon this won't be the last you see of me after all **i** still have **much** to teach my son about **nightmares** ; i look at the guardian's and Mother Nature sadly.

But I say nothing as i use my now gold and black sand to make my son appear in my arms and i notice that my sleeping son still looks like his false appearance that of Pitch Black, i hear the guardians and Mother Nature gasp in horror and shock, i however know better than to think that he is my enemy because it was never his fault it was/is MIM's fault and i fix my son's appearance with a quick flick of sand, soon his form transforms from that his current one to that of his real one.

His height stays the same, his black hair lengthens until it reaches his middle back and soon large black wings rip from his back, soon his clothes change from his normal black one's, into black pants and a white trench coat with a Black NightShade on the back, i don't need to see his eyes because i know he and i share the same eyes, and i smile softly as i see his black wolf ears and twin black wolf tails appear, but the thing I notice the most is large slash/burn scar on his bare chest where his heart rest's.

Before I do anything else i put my son's staff in his arms, his staff takes the form of a long ebony wooden staff with a shepherd's hook on one end and on the other end is a razor sharp clear dagger and inside the clear blade is the flower in which he was named after the flowers are white with yellow stamens then a vine made of sandy gold/black mist starting from the flower and ending at the point of the hook.

I turn towards the guardians as i say ; i can not stop this war nor do I want to, but i ask you to stay away from it the children of the world won't be hurt, so please don't follow the unfit ruler of the moon into the battlefield don't die for him ; and as i begin to walk away i say coldly ; Mother Nature i would advise you to teach your spirit's not to kidnap someone's children especially that of those that are not humans, and with parents who have, can, did and will kill to get them back, also if I found out that you or your spirit's have done this again you well wish it was me who **come's** to kill you, because the **four** very protective **rulers** of the supernatural world believe that in which is a **threat** to the children, should and well be completely **destroyed** ; without waiting for any of them to speak i use my sand to disappear then reappear in the home of the four rulers.

And who i see surprise's me greatly because in the living room around the large table i see the queen talking happily too.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

Find out who Kuu is talking to next time ;3


	3. NOTICE!

**IT TRULY PAINS ME TO HAVE TO SAY** **THAT I WELL NOT BE UPDATING THIS STORY ANY FARTHER T_T** **BECAUSE THE STORY ETERNAL FAMILY IS GOING TO BE UNDER CONSTRUCTION SO THAT MEANS I SHALL BE REWRITING ALL OF IT FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE LAST** **BUT** **BECAUSE I WANT TO DO A GREAT JOB ON THE REWRITE THAT MEANS ALL MY STORY'S INCLUDING THIS ONE ARE ON HOLD THERE SHALL BE NEW CHAPTERS FOR ALL OF THEM ONCE THE REWRITE IS COMPLETE ;3**


	4. Thorn Before Lies

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

ROTG-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to ROTG and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

~~-time 12:57pm -place home of the four rulers ~~

Sandy/Golden Flower's pov

I grin inwardly at M Nature's misfortune as i watch the two children that one of her fire spirit's kidnapped while they talk happily with the queen of the supernatural world herself while they have tea and peach cookies at the large swirl oak table in the living room, the boy is the one who notices me first as he places one of his hands on a hatchet as he says "who are you and why do you and the unconscious man smell like my mother" i almost trip at the boy's words and i do trip when i hear a all too familiar vioce say calmly yet jokingly "Toby i think that you have been spending to many jobs with Jeff because the only thing that your missing are the curse words and then we wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two of you when speaking" the boy now called Toby looks away from me while I turn my gaze towards the one who spoke and i see my daughter D NightShade carrying the strange faceless man on her back due to him being unconscious with the dark clown from next to my daughter while carrying a unconscious B NightShade in a bridal style carry.

The queen's soft voice snaps me out of my thoughts as she says knowingly "my my we currently have a lot of unconscious people today" everyone sweat drops at her words as D says calmly "come on Sally, Toby it's time to go home" the children nod their head's before they give the queen quick hugs then they go between the clown and D before taking a hold of their hands as they all disappear in black smoke leaving behind a knowing Kitsune and a very confused me.

The queen turns towards me as she says "Golden Daffodil you and Black NightShade are welcome to stay here until the war ends infact i could use the help of two dream weavers" i nod my head slowly as i say softly "thank you for this kind offer what is it that you need help with Milady?" the grin she gives me sends a shiver of fear down my spine, the queen see's my reaction then her grin turns almost predatory in nature and i begin to wonder what the hell i just got myself into.

\--place ? Lake time 11;50pm--

\--D NightShade's pov--

I hum the a hunting i shall go song happily as i walk towards my lake while i twirl my staff around in my hands however as i draw closer the scent of rabbit and spring hits my nose making me sharp fanged grin as a plan begins to form in my mind and with the plan in mind i transform into my beast form that of a human sized pure white wolf with white sapphire/red ringed eyes and the same silk cloth that was used to wrap mystaff during the timeit was out of my grasp now wrapped around my neck like a scarf soon i take off running towards the scent of rabbit.

When I arrive at my lake i see the Easter bunny Aster looking a little frozen from standing on top of the icy lake and as I get into his line of site Aster begins to look uneasy probably due to the fact that I'm a giant wolf and he is a giant rabbit, and my train of thought is only proven as he says nervously "n-nice wolf you don't want to eat me after all i am all stringy and tough" i begin to chuckle in joy at Aster's fear which only makes it thicken even more, however as much as i am enjoying the sweat taste of fear in the icy air i have to ruin the moment as i say calmly "Easy there cotton-tail I'm not gonna eat you, after all why would i hunt a friend hmm Aster?" Aster's ears flatten behind his head and his nose twitches as he scents the air around me while he says curiously "Snowflake is thatyou? i haven't seen you since you left **willingly** with those two dark beings seven days ago, why are you a w-wolf now you bloody show pony!".

I stand beside Aster as i say calmly "those two dark beings are a part of my very interesting family and never once have i ever been a human not once in my thousand years of life nor well i ever be a human, because **i** Deadly NightShade a okami youkai as well as a being of both the dark and ice so i can never become what I was never meant to be, but answer me this Aster what has **MIM** done to gain the favor of one of the Pooka their king to exacted--" a boomerang near my throat cuts me off and i don't make any movements as Aster says coldly "How do you know that about l the Pooka's or that I was their king!" it was an order not a question however I still lay down on top of my frozen lake as i say calmly "Silly rabbit don't you know that tricks are for children and that you told me about your past" ge glares at me as he says seriously "and when did i tell you anything about my past" i grin a wolfish smile as i say calmly "when i was Nightlight during the war where i was forced to seal my blood brother at a heavily price my memories and time".

Aster looks at me shocked for a few seconds while he says "so i told you about **her?** " i nod my head while i say seriously "yes Aster you told me about Thorn and i may know of a way to save her" his eyes turn ice cold as he says dangerously "and why should i trust you?" i look at the night sky as i say gently "you **shouldn't** however know this Aster i still have **hope** a **hope** that my family my mate and children don't have to worry constantly if i am going to be forced to leave them again just because of the **false** king of the moon's greed and lies, that's why you shouldn't trust me Aster because i still have **hope** and that makes me a very deadly threat".

Nether of us say anything for a little while just sitting side by side on top of my lake while we look at the moonless night sky then as i begin to stand up to leave for home Aster says calmly "alright frostbite you win tell me your plan to save Thorn and what exactly it is you want from me for such a act" i grin in victory at the fact that everything is going according to my plan from earlier and i give Aster a note while i say calmly "come to this address tomorrow afternoon and for creator's sake do not bring Tooth or North come alone Aster after all i won't stop any deaths that may happen should you bring another living creature with you tomorrow, goodbye Aster" i let the wind take me away from my lake to Slenderman's forest knowing that tomorrow well be very interesting.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

Sorry for not updating work has been busy lately.


	5. A Meeting Between Hope and Some-in Else

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

ROTG-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to ROTG and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

~~-time 12:57pm -place Slenderman's forest ~~

Aster's pov

I go though the forest with a sense of unease and i think to myself [Frostbite of all the places that we could have talked you pick this forest?] as i continue to go deeper into the fog heavy forest i notice that the paper that was given to me is glowing a light blue color as i hear a giggle nearby where i see a very young wolf pup looking at me curiously and i see that she has brown fur her ears and tail have brown/black/white fur she has jewel like green eyes and a old looking teddy bear on her back held there by a pink ribbon but the thing makes me worry is the fact that she has blood in her fur blood that clearly belongs to her.

I slowly but carefully make my way towards the injured pup on all fours not wanting to make her afraid of me however before I can reach her black sand hits me sending me a few feet away from the pup and i open my eyes to see much my anger pitch holding the pup in his arms as he glares at me as i say coldly "let the pup go Pitch after all we both know that your probably the one who hurt her!" instead of his usual evil laugh Pitch glares coldly at me though now shadowed glowing eyes covered by his black bangs and he hides the pup in his arms behind large black wings as he says poisonously "Aster you think that i would do what happened to herto another child of any kind! i may hate MIM like the rest of my family however like the rest of my family i would never do anything like **that** at least w--" he is cut off by Frostbite walking towards him in hi-her wolf form as she says calmly " **Black** **N** that's enough that's more than enough, so please take Sally home then inform Father and the others that my guest by invitation has arrived" to my surprise Pitch nods his head before flying away from us with the injured pup now called Sally in his arms.

I turn my now enraged gaze towards Frostbite as i say angrily " **JAKE!** how could you let **PITCH BLACK!** take that injured wolf pup one that you clearly know!" something flashes in her white red/sapphire ringed eyes something dangerous, something dark and i am instinctively forced to take a step back as she says calmly a little to calmly "First of all Aster Jake is a name that belongs to E J our doctor of sorts and but also belongs to my mate L J however it doesn't belong to me i just borrowed it during my time as Jake Frost who never existed, Second Pitch Black never really excited ether he was forced into his role as the enemy and Third Black didn't harm Sally he would never--" Frostbite's rant continues only for the strangest wolf I've seen to appear in black smoke thus cutting off Frostbite rant and i take a moment to look at the strange male, and i see a large black male wolf with a sharp cone-round black/white ringed nose, black/white ringed eyes, long razor sharp claws and blood stained fangs he has two long twin black tails and the longest legs I've ever seen on a wolf.

I am ripped out of my thoughts by the male saying "Deadly everyone is ready" Frostbite nods her head before she says calmly "Thank you for informing me, so are you staying with the pups or are you coming with me hmm Jake?" the male now called Jake shakes his head while he walks away as he says "no Deadly i won't be going with you, **also** Slenderman said that you are allowed to get captured by them but you had better stay alive and i agree with him so go play your game my Deadly NightShade and I'll play mine after all we can always play together later, just come home to the family, to us, to our pups, to me" then he disappeares in a cloud of black smoke leaving frostbite? and i alone again.

I watch as frostbite transforms into from her wolf form into a normal looking male jake frost as she says "ok let's go Aster" i tilt my head to the side in curiosity as i say "go where?" the smile that appears on her face is terrifying as she says calmly "Why Aster to save Thorn from the guardian's of course" my world shatter's even more then it already has at her words as the already thick fog gets even heavier un the forest around us.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	6. Pray

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

ROTG-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to ROTG and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

~~-time 1:25pm -place North's workshop~~

Aster's pov

Frostbite has the wind take us to North's and i carry the fake unconscious male form of Frostbite into North's workshop i can only hope that her plan to save my mate well be a success.

\--Deadly N's pov--

Not long after Aster takes me into the workshop i hear a worried Tooth say "what happened to my sweet tooth!" i feel her try to take me into her arms but Aster growls dangerously at her as he says seriously "don't Tooth i found the Frostbite having a panic attack on his lake and he only calmed down when i forced him into my arms where he past out soon after" North enters the room with MIM as North says "Bunny let MIM take care of Jake--" Aster cuts him off as he says sharply "no North i think that it would be best if I take care of Frostbite none of you were there during his panic attack" Aster walks past both of the two remaining guardian's and their puppeteer.

Aster lays me onto the bed that is in the room that i some time stayed in when i was forced to stay here for long periods of time and he goes to talk with North then not long after Tooth fly's into the room while she says "Sweet Tooth!" i feel her put her hands on my upper arms as she shakes me ever so slightly giving me a reason to react and start the plan.

I bite the inside of my cheek drawing a very small amount of my very poisonous blood as i slowly open my fake blue eyes while i say gently "Tooth i--" i don't finish my words choosing this moment to catch the guardian of Memory completely off guard as close my eyes as i kiss her full on the lips while i skillfully push my blood into her mouth with my tongue and down her throat, i open my right eye in its true form to see Aster leading North and MIM into the room having just told them that he smells my blood in the air.

I turn Razer sharp gaze towards MIM while i smirk into the kiss that I'm still giving Tooth as i slip MIM the bird making him glare at me, North chockes on a sugar cookie and Aster hiddes his amusement very well behind a disapproving look, i pull away from the now very pale Tooth and not a second later does she fall unconscious with pale feverish skin and pained noises due to my poisonous blood running though out her whole body, Baby Tooth try's to attack me knowing that I'm the one who did something terrible to her bird mother but i simply ignore her pointless attacks as i hold Tooth hostage in my lap/right arm with a clear glass vile in my left hand in full view of North, Aster and MIM as the puppeteer himself says coldly "Jake what have you done to Tooth i thought that you loved her with all your heart".

The smile on my face is ice cold and my laugh is even more bone chilling as i say in NightLight's voice "Why Little Moony what ever do you mean? all i did was give her a **S** **pecial** Goodnight **KISS"** MIM steps back looking as white as a piece of paper and i tilt my head to the side as i take the form of NightLight while i say mockingly "what's wrong Little Moon Prince you look Afraid like you've just seen a Ghost" MIM runs right out of the North pole in terror at the mere thought of my coming back as NightLight oh if only he knew.

I chuckle in dark joy as i say "North if you want to save Tooth give me the key to the hidden basement" North grind's his teeth together in anger but he still takes his right sword handle and pulls out a black key before throwing it hard to my open right palm then i pour the clear vile down Tooth's throat while i say "don't worry this well cancel the Kiss i gave her Tooth should be back to full health and awake by Midnight tonight" i lay her on the bed before covering her with a blanket and i kiss her forehead in a motherly way before i walk past a cold eyed North and Fake angery Aster on my way the where Thorn is being held hostage.

The very back cell is the one where i find a female Pooka a little shorter than Aster with white fur and red eyes she is chained to the left wall by her arms and legs, her long white ears go against her skull in fear as she hears me draw closer to her, i ignore the sweet mouth watering smell of fear in the cell as best as i can while i freeze the chains holding Thorn to the wall as i say gently "shh it's gonna be alright Thorn both you and your unborn kit well be with Aster again" Thorn now unclained wraps her arms around her stomach and i grin while i say "your mate knows instinctively what i am even in this false form and you what i think that she may be even smarter than you Aster" Thorn turns her head towards the cell door to see Aster standing there out of breath and i look towards the full moon while they kiss one another happily.

I look at Aster questionly to which he nods his head confirming my question to if he delivered the message that he locked me in a cell before going home and i wave goodbye while he carries Thorn into one of his tunnels to his warran leaving just me, a locked cell door and the full moon.

It's around one hour after Midnight when i catch Tooth's scent along with North's now slightly colder one making their way towards me soon the door to my cell opens as i say in my real voice for the first time in front of both of them "have you come to kill me Tooth?" North try's to stop her but she sends baby Tooth to stop him in his tracks as Tooth walks slowly towards me while my form flicker's between Midnight and my real form before staying on my form as Jake Frost for **now**.

After Tooth is about a few feet away from me her bangs/feathers hid her eyes from veiw while she says in a tone I've only heard when she was a child "is it truly you or is this a nightmare?" i smirk darkly as i say gently "do i look like one of my brother or father's nightmares? hmm my little feather?" before i transform into my real female form thus making Tioth cry tears of joy into my chest while North watch's us in a very confused manner.

Soon i wrap my arms around Tooth as i say gently "leave me little one you are not able to save me from your puppeteer" Tooth says tearfully "Wolf Mother i--" i cut my feathered daughter off as i say seriously "Feather let me go now or I'm going to give you another kiss" Feather let's me go quickly and no sooner does sge do that am i on the floor coughing up black blood that melts the floor slightly Feather gasps in horror and to my surprise North rushes towards me wanting to help but i simply shake my head slowly as i say softly "North didn't you notice that Feather did not come towards me? my blood she knows it's deadly so leave me here and take Feather with you don't return here unless it's to kill me" Feather runs out of the cell in tears and North goes after her nether of them knowing that they are mate's, but then again how could they know with MIM controlling their lives down to the tiniest details i am brought out of my thoughts harshly by another coughing fit.

Soon there is mid size hole in the floor of my cell but i don't care about it as i strip naked with my long white wolf's tail covering my lower anatomy from view and i let the light of the full moon hit my naked back where a silver crescent moon with single white feather floats in area of the outer carve of the crescent moon which soon begins to glow as i close my eyes then i put my clawed hands in my lap while i start to Pray "My Lord, My Master, My God please hear this Prayer from your White Wolf of Death i bag of you to take up your throne once more" what happens next surprise's me greatly as a white flash of moon light appears a few feet away from me.

The light fades away reveilng a ageless yet attractive young man with long, silver hair that flows down his back in a loose ponytail. His bangs are short revealing his cat like silver-blue eyes. He wears white silken robes set with dark blue armor, a jeweled earring on his left ear, a longside cape that hangs on his right shoulderand large angelic white wings he looks at me with a unknown emotion filling his eyes as he says "It is good to see you free from the control of that little brat who's parents took up my throne during my time with my father Clow Reed and then the Brat took their place while i was dealing with the Clow Cards new Mistress as well as my Brother's former sun god Cerberus and my own and my Mate Sakura, so i am unable to take up my throne again as i have no desire to leave my mate so the powers that i once had are almost completely gone, However now i can do what i should have done all those years ago before i left to stay with Clow" he places a feather light kiss on my forehead and i feel his magic flow around us as the full moon shines brightly upon us.

My white wolf ears are flat against my skull as i grab onto my Yue's sleeve while tears gather in my eyes as i look at him pleasingly but he cups my right cheek gently while he shakes his head slowly as he says softly "I'm sorry my White Wolf i can't become a god again, nor the kind of god that my people those of whom still follow the old ways like the king and Queen of Youkai and your family, **however** for you my dearest Deadly NightShade simply call my name and i shall come to your aid **always** until I one day join the Life Stream" a tear falls from my right eye onto the hand that still holds my right cheek.

\--Yue's pov--

I look at the tear that fslls onto my hand from Deadly's right white eye and i see a image from many years before when we met for the first and i made her what that little brat tryed too, i made her mine to protect, to hold, to keep its been almost one thousand years since i looked at my former student, best friend, only guardian and First Love but now i see my Always Love as well as my legacy she may not be my mate Sakura but Deadly is someone truly important to me that i intend to keep from out of that little brat's thumb she well never fall under his control again not while i can do something to prevent it this time.

And with that very action completed i kiss Deadly NightShade gently on the lips while I use some of my magic to put her to sleep after she is asleep i dress her naked body in her clothes before taking her into a bridal style carry as i fly towards to her home in Slenderman's forest on my large white wings as i think to myself [hmm maybe I go see the Queen **after this after all** she should have a answer or at least a riddle to our heart and souls silent question] as i begin to wonder how our mate's well react to the fact that we'll always love one another.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


	7. Dammit All

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

ROTG-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to ROTG and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

~~-time 1:12am -place Slenderman's mansion ~~

Black N's pov

I am sitting on the rooftop when one of my nightmare's by the name of shade comes running towards me and almost killing Jeff in the process, the large shadow horse then gives me his report and i don't care about the razor sharp smile that appears on my face as i say with dark joy "so that little bastard is afraid of NightLight is he? well then shall we **help** him out with a dream or **ten**?" Shade begins to laugh darkly before going to chase Jeff around the forest happy to have someone that doesn't mind to much about being run over and almost killed by a dire wolf sized horse when he wants to play tag.

My long black tail starts to goes from side to side happily as a idea forms in my mind as i let my black dream sand take the form of mini NightLight riding on the back of a white wolf that is my sister's Deadly's wolf form they both make sounds of joy at seeing me as i give them a small smirk while i point my right clawed pointer finger towards the night sky as i say "go now my little one's go give that bastard something to fear and don't return here for a full moon phase unless something happens, be careful and have fun" the both of laugh before taking off towards the bedroom of MIM.

The feeling of a familiar aura and that of my sister's own appears behind me and i waste no time as i use my staff to create a powerful barrier of black-gold dream sand around the three of us one that only i or another dream weaver can break, and the crescent moon mark on my left hip burns as i turn my blazing gaze towards the one who is holding my unconscious sister in his arms like she still belongs to him and glare hatefully at him as i say coldly " **Yue** You fucking white winged BASTARD of a god! put my little sister down now Carefully!" he puts Deadly down on to the rooftop gently before he begins to walk towards me in the same calm manner that has always pissed me off just like it's doing right fucking now.

I look at my claws in a bored manner as i say in a bord tone "hmm I wonder what type of nightmare it well take to completely snap the sanity of your precious Mistress Sakura in --" i don't get to finish my words because i am pinned painfully to the rooftop with Yue's right hand wrapped so tightly around my throat that i am having trouble breathing, while he stares at me with a darker shade of his normal eye color darkened by coldness and hatred as his left hand holds tightly onto the spear of moonlight aimed for my head.

I smirk darkly at the former moon god as i say joyfully " **aww** what's wrong hmm my sky? did I your Storm just pull out the wrong Feather?" before i quickly i use my feet to push Yue off of me by his stomach just seconds before the spear almost hits my head, he lands a few feet away from me and i am back on my feet with my staff's sand flowing wildly around me along with a few of my black feathers, then without warning we take off towards one another as a battle of sand, moonlight, black and white feathers between god and demon, sky and storm begins and no one not even Deadly NightShade herself is going to stop it.

I dodge the spear aimed for my left lung only to get two moonlight arrows in right shoulder as i send six sharpened metal needles with sand chains connected to the ends towards Yue three of them hit his right leg while two hit his left wing with the last one missing him completely hitting my barrier instead, i see Yue's hands light up with orange sky flames and i simply respond by lighting my red storm flames no more weapons or tricks it's time for our flames to the rest.

I use my claws now covered in red flames to cut four lines in Yue's right cheek but before i can get away from his range of reach he grabs very tightly onto the base of my left wing and i dig my claws into his left rib cage in a attempted to make him let go, but the damage is done it's already too late i feel my soul crack as i see ashes fall from behind me as i feel pain and blood begin to run down my back, as i flip kick off of Yue's stomach before landing a good ten feet away from him.

I hold my left shoulder with my right hand while i turn away from Yue as i place my red flaming clawed left hand tightly against my hip without a second thought, and the smell of burning skin reaches my nose as i burn the crescent moon mark completely away along with the soul bond that links me to Yue as Storm and Sky until their is no bond what so ever left behind.

After i do this Yue takes a step towards me just as i forcibly shatter my barrier like glass as he says in a pained voice "Black you--" i cut him off as i take the still unconscious Deadly into my arms while i say more then just poisonously "if i could burn away her connection to you i would've done so when i was burning my own into **Ashes!** but we both know that she has to do so **herself** , do not return here again not for Deadly, not for my mother or father and currently not for me, because you may be a god and a sky but you aren't mine not anymore and never again I've washed my claws, heart, mind and soul of you for the last time, **Now Leave!"** Yue leaves in a bright flash of moonlight leaving behind nothing but a single white feather and the look of pain that he gives me.

I hold my sister close to me and i think to myself **[i should have broken our bond years ago then i would still have two wings instead of one, that fucking bastard Yue doesn't even know what he has done does he]** as i head into the house to put her to bed in L J's and her own room at the top of the house and i can only hope now that both Yue and my sister each have their own mate that Yue stays the fuck away from her.

After i leave her room i go down stairs only to pass out from the shock of the force break of a sky bond by their element as well as from pain and blood lose, when i wake up i find myself in a bed in the medical room with Eyeless Jake near my bed at his desk who then points to the sleeping female holding my right clawed hand she is about my age and she has long gray hair down to her waist, black wolf ears and a very long loin like gray tail with a orange flame at the end, she is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, white pants and no shoes on her black clawed feet but the thing that i notice the most are the three Engle feathers in both sides of her hair just under-behind her ears, E J snaps me out of my thoughts as he says calmly "Soul found you bleeding to death on the lower stair case and brought you to me about two hours ago yet for some reason she refused to leave or let go of your hand".

E J gives me a sense that he is irritated at me as he says calmly "you lost your wing then you broke the bond between your previous sky and yourself didn't you! your Dream Weaver Black so you are aware of what is going to happen right?" i nod my head about a helf inch before i stop frozen as i say confused "wait Previous Sky!?" a chuckle sounds as E J says darkly yet calmly "i can feel the bonds around me due to me being a doctor of sorts, i am surprised that you can't feel the bond between your mate and yourself maybe it's due to the shock of the last few hours--" i don't hear the rest of what E J says because i think to myself **[Fuck me not Another sky bond after i just broke my last one!!, and what did he just fucking say about Soul being my mate!!?** Dammit all] as i pass out cold onto the white bed below me.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


	8. Too Late

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

ROTG-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to ROTG and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

 **-time skip one mouth later-**

-time 7:50am -place Slenderman's forest -

Deadly's pov

I wait outside the medical room for Black to come out of it after his check up with E J and i don't have to wait more then a hour as i see Black and Soul come out together then the three of us head to the kitchen where the rest of the family is eating breakfast we take our places at the table, then as the meal continues Jeff says annoyed "hey Black how long of a mission did you give Shade its been a whole month now when the fuck is my partner in crime coming back!" my brother's jaw tightens and hiss clawed hands become tight fists as he says emotionlessly "I've already told you six times Jeff that Shade and the other nightmares well return when they fucking do!" i grind my fangs in anger and i slam my fork hard onto the table as i make my way towards my brother where he is sitting in his dinning chair then i lift him out of it by his throat and i end up breaking the chair in rage before pinning him against the kitchen wall as i say pissed off "what the fuck is wrong with you Black you've been like this for a whole month and it keeps on getting worse! so what has happened to make you like **This** you don't go flying anymore, you don't go pranking with me or the pups anymore, You don't even leave the house anymore! I've had enough of this fucking shit i want my brother back dammit!" my brother says nothing only looks at me void of emotion and i slam him against the wall hard enough to crack it then i let him fall to the floor like a rag doll before i leave the house with my eyes hidden by my hair to blow off some more anger by going spirit hunting alone.

-Black's pov-

Soul runs to get E J unknown to the rest of the family who are looking at me strangely wondering why i haven't gotten off the floor yet and i ignore my sister's words now ringing loudly though my mind as i lean against the badly cracked wall while i remain on the floor, five minutes later Soul and E J come running into the kitchen with a wheel chair Soul wraps my head-neck protectively in her embrace only for her to let go when E J says seriously "Soul let him go and help me lift him into the chair i cant do it by myself and nether can you" i don't make a single move to stop ether of them as they lift my entire being up before placing me gently into the wheel chair and then i do something that makes Slenderman and my mother get up from their chairs when i place my clawed hands on the wheel bars like its second nature to me like I've done it thousands of times before, they walk towards us as E J says "take your illusion off now" i shake my head refusing and E J does something that shocks the rest of the family well everyone but Soul and myself as E J gets within inches of my face as he says poisonously "Black if you don't listen to me your doctor and take off that fucking illusion, i well be forced to tell everyone what's wrong with you" gold and black sand fall away from the chair that my sister broke reviling a broken wheel chair in its place then even more gold and black sand falls away from me reviling the real me, in the form of a wheel chair bound man with long black hair black wolf ears, a long black wolf tail resting in my lap and i am wearing black pants, no shoes, no shirt or coat covering my bare chest with a large slash/burn scar, twin arrow holes now scared over on my right shoulder that are also on the back of it however the most shocking things about my real form is my cloudly white blind left eye my black with a amber ring right eye that is beginning to fade and my single large black feathered wing folded behind me and in the place of my wing is nothing but flame like scars that look a lot like to the flame scar on my hip.

And i glare at E J as i say sharply "there are you fucking happy now Doc? now wipe that shit eating smirk off your face before i do it myself" E J wraps my heavily bleeding neck with white bandages as he says "i see that your sense of humor haven't faded yet I'm glad because if it did who would i get to hold a vocal pissing contest with? certainly not Jeff or Ben" Soul chuckles slightly as i roll my eye in mock annoyance while i wait for my best friend to finish tending my new injuries, i sense a hand about to touch my shoulder on my blind only for the scent of sun flames to reach my nose as E J says coldly "just because i threatened to tell everyone what's wrong with him doesn't mean i well stand for anyone except for Soul and myself touching Black so carelessly now back away slowly Bittersweet Nightshade" i hear my mother back away a few inches and i turn my wheel chair towards her where she is standing beside Slenderman as i say evenly "Eyeless Jack is correct none of you should be touching me" its Slenderman who speaks next as he has a worried look on his blank face as he says "why?" i turn away from him as i roll away a few inches while i look over my shoulder with my blind eye as i say void of feelings "if you want to know go ask my father about Dream Weavers" i leave the room with E J and my mate Soul as we head back to the medical room where the three of us stay due to the fact that it is very large with two extra room that we use as a bedroom for Soul and myself and then E J gets the last room for his own bedroom.

I look sadly at the sleeping form of Soul on our bed as i sit by the window as i think to myself [i wonder if father well follow the vow that all Dream Weavers are forced to carry a vow of hidden truths and unclear lies] while i silently listen to E J curse loudly in the medical room part of our place as he cursing even more about my newest test results to the point that i hear glass hitting the wall before shattering into pieces, no matter how long they ask for answers none of the family well know a dammed thing and if i know father as well as i know myself then they never well not even when its too late but i guess it already is too late right E J?.


	9. The Inevitable

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

ROTG-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to ROTG and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 ** **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination****

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 ** **on with the story****

 ** **-time skip one mouth later-****

-place Kuu's garden-porch-time unknown-

-GoldenFlower's pov-

The mother of my children is here along with almost all of those who call Slenderman's forest home as i watch with guarded eyes as Bittersweet takes two steps towards me then in a tone she only used when i was taken away in chains to fight in the moon wars as she says "GoldenFlower its Black he has been very distant from everyone for the last mouth now almost emotionlessly and everyone but Deadly found out this morning that he only has one wing, is going blind and is wheel chair bound he told us to get the answers from you" i don't change anything not my body language, not my face, not my aura as i look her in the eyes as i say calmly "did he now, don't worry dear those things well stop soon he wont feel anymore pain due to it" they seem satisfied by my words then all of them leave for the forest again.

A humorless laugh begins to rip though my throat as the laughs grow i send my fist into the wood of the porch breaking it i leave my arm in the hole as blood, wood, sand and father fly wildly around my heavily shaking form i now shouldn't be able to anymore but can i taste the poison on my tongue, Lady Kuu comes to see what all the noise is about and i hear her gasp in shock at the site me with my bleeding arm in her porch while i keep laughing unable to stop as tears of blood fall onto the wood below my whole messy form so messy in fact it more then likely looks like i just killed someone i loved and in a way i did because their is no Dream Weaver who has no bond with ether a mate or a sky that can ever tell anything but lies.

I am physically unable to tell the truth every single word i just looked in her eyes and told my former lover were nothing but lies that's why Black sent them to me he knows now that he has a mate he is able to tell the truth and no Dream weaver mated or not is allowed to tell anyone the truth when it is what's currently happening to my son if we do it well speed the inevitable up faster, i disappear from the broken porch right into the room where i see my son sitting by a window in a wheel chair uncaring that the blood from my heavily injured arm is hitting the floor quickly, i force my son to look at me with his fading eye as i say harshly "you've told two people about this haven't you boy! and don't bother lying the proof is in the fact that your already in the final stages after only a month when you should still be in the first stage!" my son nods his head slowly.

-Black's pov-

The site of my normally very calm father standing in front of me with his wings fanned out while sand and feather flow around him as he looks at me with blazing eyes is truly a site behold and one that i am grateful to be able to see however the shattering of ice like glass sounds near the door as i turn my gaze away from the shattered nightmare statue on the floor to see my sister as she begins to shake as she says "Yue" with that name called by my own sister no less the one who has done this to me appears in a flash of moonlight behind her and i watch though my shadowed over fading eye as Yue's eyes widen in shock at the site of me a mouth after our battle.

Yue takes a step towards me and i roll back wards away from my former sky as my site completely fades away while he says worried "Black? who did this to you" i smell E J's sun flames coming closer to me as he says poisonously "Soul! get in here now the white winged bastard is in here with Black!" i hear the sound of someone getting slapped and i smell my mates tears as Jake's flames dance across my skin starting from my right hand while i raise my head up as i say worried "Soul?" my answer comes in the form of Soul putting her forehead against my left shoulder as she says "i am fine love, the sound that you just heard was me bitch slapping your murder across his face" i tilt my head to where it is resting a top Soul's softly as i say "I'm sorry" she shakes her head slightly without a word as i feel tears hit my bare shoulder.

The sound of my sister and Yue taking a few steps closer forces me to bare my fangs as Yu says confused "murder? what do you mean Black is right here he isn't dead" i don't need to see to know that father just rolled his eyes along with Jake as i say harshly "did you forget the fact that you burnt my wing into ashes a mouth ago during our battle i guess my breaking our bond did more then speeding the up even quicker it also fucked your brain up to the point that you forgot you said earlier who did this to me well you white winged asshole you were that's what my mate meant by murder, Dream weavers protect their wings above any other part of their being for a reason if we lose one or worse both wings we begin to destroy ourselves starting with the lose of powers, emotions, feeling, sense, taste, site, then finally death it normally takes a whole year if the Dream weaver doesn't tell anyone about what we call The Inevitable, but my case has special from the moment you all but forced me to destroy our bond as storm and sky it made the spread of The Inevitable much faster then it should have been to the point that it didn't mater if i told my sky or my fellow element everything about The Inevitable and about Dream weavers, i wont get to name my son when he is born as is tradition for my species and i wont get to give Hiei his first bath with my sand to clean the blood off him ether, its your fault Yue now leave you've done enough damage including making my fading eye site speed up with your presence" i start coughing blood as i hear Yue leave in a flash of moonlight.

Jake stops his sun flames knowing that i only have to the full moon to live with or without his flames trying to heal me, i feel Deadly's acid like tears hit my left leg as she says sorrowfully "big brother i-I'm so sorry for this morning i-i didn't know is there any way you can forgive me" i takes me a few seconds but i finally find her chin then i make her look where i think my cloudly white eyes are locked with her own clear seeing eyes as i say seriously yet gently "break your bond with Yue tonight only then well i forgive you" she runs out of the room and fall asleep in my wheel chair with Soul curled up in my lap now.

-Deadly's pov-

I sit on the roof with tears going down my cheeks my brother request on a endless loop in my mind and i fall off the roof in shock when i feel i touch on my shoulder as i fall towards the ground i see the horrified faces of Toby and Sally as they say fearfully " **N** **o Mama!** " i close my tear filled eyes knowing that a fall from this height well kill me, and i decide to do the only thing that my brother has asked of me with seriousness behind his words, i break my bond with Yue and i keep falling towards the ground even after i pass out from the shock of a forced bond break.


	10. RedSnow

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

ROTG-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to ROTG and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-time skip one mouth later-

-place Slenderman's mansion -time 9:36pm-

-Laughing Jack's pov-

The sound Toby and Sally's screams of fear ring though the forest and i quickly teleport to the roof where i see Deadly falling towards the ground i dive off the roof towards my falling mate then when i have her unconscious form in my arms i teleport us back to the roof where two heavily crying children hold tightly on to each of my legs because they almost watched their mother die in front of them i take the four of us deep into forest leaving a large amount of black smoke behind that well fade quickly like we were never on the roof in the first place.

its a hour later when the children calm down enough to tell me what happened and i flick both of them on the foreheads as i say calmly "this is not ether of faults so stop with the broken faces my little prankster's come on lets go back-!" i don't finish my words as i quickly push Sally and Toby a good few feet away with my tail getting both of them out of the moonlight's range as a large ray of moonlight takes both Deadly and i by force to the castle of the moon.

I am not worried about the children being alone in the forest it is basically their backyard no i am worried about Deadly as she is pulled out of my embrace into bird cage of pure moonlight in front the throne where MIM sits smirking at me as i try to twelve chain like vines of moonlight that are holding both my arms to the celling and both my legs to the floor making me float in between the two as i bare my long fangs at the man keeping Deadly and i apart both of us in his vile grasp.

And i struggle harshly against the moonlight binding me when MIM says evilly "try all you want demon those vines holding you wont break no matter how much you wish them too all you are able to do is watch as i make Nightlight my loyal guardian once again before i force her to kill the one she loves the most who just happens to be you demon" the only answer that the bastard gains from me is a enraged primal growl as my struggling becomes even more wild in nature, i am do far gone into my blood rage that i almost don't notice one of Black's nightmares in Nightlights and Deadly's wolf forms fly towards the mansion but for Deadly's sake i pretend not to notice them choosing to play the part of the mindless demon that MIM views me to be.

-Jeff's pov-

I leave Toby and Sally with the others as i go to the medical room to Blacks room knowing that he well know what to do and i arrive just in time for me to see Shade appear beside the wheel chair as Black to says darkly "for once your right on time Jeff, help me onto Shades back then get on and hold the fuck on because we haven't much time" i do as asked without a word because even i know that this is serious and i am only proven right when Black hands me his staff while he has a war bow in his right clawed hand as we ride quickly towards the moon that is glowing red.

The scene that greats us at arriving in a castle of white is sickening even to me Laughing Jake is struggling against the ropes of light holding him to the point of making himself bleed as he snarls and glares at the smug blonde bastard who is sitting on a fucking throne with a unconscious deathly pale Deadly in his lap as he puts his glowing right hand over her closed eyes while he chants some kind of shit under his breath.

I grind my teeth in anger as i send my knife flying towards the bastards right wrist cutting off his hand as i say though bared teeth "shut the fuck up you ugly as shit bastard your giving me a bitch of a headache and i bet your killing Deadly's brain cells with that stupid glowing hand of yours, **oh wait i cut that hand off what's you gonna do about it you blonde bitch!** " he try's to capture Black, Shade and me in ropes of light only for the ropes to shatter before ever reaching us as Shade uses his personal supply of black sand to destroy them.

Yet a another reason why this giant black horse is my partner in crime and i leave Shades back heading to free L J however i stop just shy of cutting the last rope when i feel fear crawl up my spine as red snow begins to fall all round the white room as a insane laugh grinds my eardrums painfully and i quickly cut the last rope as i look at the only thing i didn't need to learn to fear that being Deadly herself as she stands near the bastard with her upper face completely over shadowed and the truly insane broken smile is the only thing i see on her pale face as the red snow begins to fall even heavier then before.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	11. BedTime Story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

ROTG-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to ROTG and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-time skip one mouth later-

-place Moon castle -no time change-

-Jeff's pov-

Black is in the air on Shades back and L J try's to stand but the injuries from the ropes are to much forcing him to crush to the floor so that means it is up to me to deal with Dead- no not Deadly she isn't home right now and now i get to deal with Red as she walks towards Jake intending to kill him only for her to stop in confusion when i stand in her path.

Blood red white ringed eyes look at me from across the room with familiarity as a echoing truly dark female voice says gleefully " **oh well well if it isn't the child who ran away from me smiling my my how you've grown Joker"** i instinctively want to ran away as far as i can away from the woman in front of me but i cant run away this time all i can do is tighten my hold on the staff in my hands as i say "Red what happened to Deadly why do you have complete control her body" Red's sharp black fangs are bared in a wide smile as she purrs " **our body not just White's body our body Joker, as for where White is right now she is sleeping the moon brat try'd to control her mind to force her to kill our mate so i put her to sleep just like i did when we were Nightlight-hmm such a lovely smell it has been so long since i was last let out fully to be able to eat i am nothin but bones now"**.

Red turns her unnerving eyes away from me towards the bastard who at the name Nightlight is backing away as Red walks towards him with all the grace of a apex predator she doesn't even bother to make sure he cant escape as she devours the remainder of the bastards bleeding right arm and part of his shoulder however when she is about pounce on him for more flesh and blood arrow made of white sand cuts Red's left cheek deeply making her stop just short of grabbing the blonde bastard.

A truly insane laugh rips though Red's blood covered throat as she looks up at Black who is still in the air on Shade's back with the bow drawn to fire another arrow as she looks at him with a terrifying sense of understanding as she says gently but still very dark in nature " **alright alright i may be starving but even I'm not foolish enough to believe that i can win against a Dream Weaver especially one who fully intends to die here with what was to be my meal, have you any words of parting that you wish for me to keep Dream Weaver?".**

Black nods his head as Shade lays his down on top of the heavily bleeding bastard while Black says "GoodNight" Red's eyes widen in horror as she quickly grabs my the collar of my shirt rushing to do the same thing with Jake as she and Shade run like bats out of hell right off the moon and Shade catches the three of us as we fall towards earth before he starts haling ass even farther away from the moon and his master.

-Soul's pov-

I put a clawed hand on my belly as i let E J hold me tightly in front of the rest of the family as we all watch as the full moon explodes in a massive burst of white sand leaving on a crescent moon behind forever i lean into my sun guardian and second mate's chest as his hold me becomes almost painful when Slenderman says seriously "you two where are Jeff and Black" the sound of a nightmare sounds before ether of us dare to say anything.

Shade stops in front of me with L J and Jeff being held by their shirt collars by a very different Deadly however when Slenderman doesn't see Black with the four of them he starts walking towards me looking very pissed off thus making E J push me behind him as Slenderman growls out dangerously "what have you done sky witch" it isn't his words that make me cry it is my pregnancy and the lose of my first that force me to cry into E J's back a unfamiliar growl greats my ears as the dark voice of a woman says enraged " **I don't give a flying fuck if you hates sky's you just made a pregnant woman who just lost her first mate fucking break down and cry, your so dead buddy"** i look out from E J's back just in time to see the strange feeling Deadly biting Slenderman's left arm as he try's to pull her off of him.

A arrow of gold sand pass's by the her right cheek making her stand with Slenderman's bloody arm in between her black fangs which she holds in her left hand as she back slowly away from the heavily bleeding Slenderman who is laying on the ground and the woman says annoyed " **your the second Dream Weaver today to refuse to simply let me enjoy my dammed meal hmm i wonder if White still has living ice statues under our lake i don't mind frozen food, oh yes the White Dream Weaver wanted me to tell all of you GoodNight and we both know what that means Dream Weaver"** GoldenFlower has tears of blood going down his cheeks as he starts hitting the ground until his hands bleed showing bone while he says "that fucking idiot you dammed fool Black you -" the woman starts shaking his shoulders as she says " **Dream Weaver stop it** **if you tell the truth without a mate or sky bond to ground your soul** **The Inevitable well begin to devour you!"** GoldenFlower looks at her soullessly.

Even as he says "The Lady of Red Lake why are you in my daughters body and seeing as you refuse to let a old Weaver die the way he chooses you tell them the truth Red" Red rolls her eyes as she says **"well well someone old enough to actually know who i am but Honestly Sandy what is it with you and Joker thinking that this body belongs souly to White it is our body, my former body died when you were still a child Sandy and when White was created i could sense that she didn't have a vey strong well to live so we made a deal the night before she was born, we fuse our souls together thus becoming one we share everything pain, pleasure, love, hate, death, life, memories, powers even though only one of us can control our body at a time, and Sandy you know the high respect that i have for the Dream Weavers as a people so if you wish to seal your fate then do so"** L J rushes to catch Red as she falls asleep and he simply holds her close.

The look on GoldenFlower's face is one I've only seen on Blacks face when he told E J and i about Dream Weavers the night after he lost his wing i am ripped from thoughts as he says "a few days ago when you asked what was wrong with our son i lied to you Sweats that's the reason he sent all of you to me for answers that day he lost the ability to lie correctly when he gained a mate so that meant that i who nether has a mate nor a sky had to lie on his behalf because Black just like all Dream weavers including myself don't like to talk about our curse the first Weavers named it The Inevitable and their are only two ways to activate the curse by the destruction of one or both wings like what happened to Black or by telling the truth without a bond of any kind just like i am doing now ask Soul for more info Black told her our entire history so that she would be able to pass it down to the next Weaver, and as for his final word to everyone it is a Dream Weavers goodbye but not just any goodbye this one is the kind where the dying Weaver plans to die before The Inevitable kills him by using their soul as both power for white sand and as a bomb to kill the threat to his family thus leaving nothing behind not a soul, not a feather not a single grain of sand nothing and that is what Black he compactly destroyed himself taking MIM with him in doing so that is the only reason we ever say goodnight" GoldenFlower leaves before anyone can stop him more then likely wanting to enjoy the year he has left to live alone.

-a few months later-

-Deadly's pov-

The sound of a new born's first cry's sends the family into party mode and i go to the medical room to E J and Souls room and the site that greats me warms mine and Red's soul i see E J cover Soul with a gray blanket as she holds the new born blood covered child in her arms who looks almost entirely like his mother flaming tail and all although his flame color is golden-yellow making the little one a sun user like his step father, but it is the gray wings and eyes just like his father's that make me happy.

the little Weaver coo's happily at seeing me sit beside his mother as i grin while saying "well you look at that Hiei already knows who his aunt is, Soul may i? Soul smiles tiredly as she lets me hold the blood covered Hiei who i clean with a very light amount of ice as i rub noses with him while i say "hello little Nightmare do you want me to tell you a bed time story about the Dream Weaver who killed a false god?" a very cute coo is my answer and i look out the window at the crescent moon as i tell my big brothers story to his son from the beginning.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


End file.
